


Tag, you're it!

by froggydarren



Series: YouTuber Dylan [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - no Teen Wolf, Boyfriend Tag, M/M, YouTuber Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Dylan doesn't want Tyler in his videos, or that he's ashamed of his boyfriend. Tyler did show up in a few, some of them by accident, some of them not. But neither of them feels the need to be that public with their relationship. Only, there's this one thing that Dylan's subscribers and Tyler's fans keep asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, you're it!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobrien Week 2015 (see the [hw2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hw2015) tag on tumblr, lots of awesome there).

Most days Dylan still can't wrap his mind around the fact that he is now a household name. Some of those days, it equally infuriates and amazes him that part of the reason for that is his boyfriend, who has finally struck lucky with a movie that skyrocketed from indie to box office success. Then there's the occasional day where he wonders how much of his own name recognition stems from the work _he_ \-- not Tyler, and not the tabloid junk -- created.

He's not a nobody on YouTube anymore, not after he scored multiple red carpet spots on both sides of the interview line. His channel is gaining subscribers steadily, and he had offers for genuine acting gigs -- he turned down most of them with the exception of a few cameos -- that he sometimes thinks were a joke. When he stops questioning all that, he admits to himself that his life has turned out pretty great.

Those admissions usually come on evenings when Tyler isn't across the world on a media tour, or when his filming allows for Dylan to visit -- that happens more often than either of them expected in the early days. It hasn't been smooth sailing with them, despite the massive support from Dylan's _and_ Tyler's fanbase. The media weren't all that positive, which was something Dylan braced himself for, but Tyler was blindsided by. The story of their meeting -- since it did happen live on camera -- made headlines on various online celebrity and entertainment blogs, and several people mentioned phrases like  'dreams come true' and 'fairy tale ending'.

It's the latter that tends to rub Dylan the wrong way: they're far from being at the _end_ of anything, them meeting wasn't the end of a quest for him. It was the beginning of tentative dating, of private -- or as private as they could manage -- building of a relationship. The first anniversary of their meeting is coming close, and Dylan feels like they've accomplished something pretty amazing. He knows that a lot of relationships that are under the microscope haven't made it as far as they did. Tyler pushed through his tendency to defend Dylan against the online trolls that haven't ceased their mindless hate, and both of them learned to take a step away from the internet whenever it becomes too much.

Neither of them wants to put their relationship in the spotlight more than it already is, but they never once pretended it wasn't there. They have talked it through a few weeks after they started dating, and both of them agreed that they'd try to keep as much private as possible, while not giving up on supporting each other. So Dylan was Tyler's date on some red carpet events, he didn't hide his visits to Tyler's sets, and Tyler has shown up in some videos on Dylan's channel -- all of those had a higher number of views than all but one of Dylan's videos. The only one that remains the most popular is his coming out video, the one that Dylan still considers the beginning of it all.

The wish for privacy was why he was hesitant to ask Tyler to appear in another video, though. He's had more than his share of requests from his subscribers and fans for a particular one, but it would be different than his usual content. It's something he knew he wanted to do, but he was not sure if Tyler would be willing to open up the way it would be necessary for that video. The need to ask got taken out of his hands in the end.

"Hey D," Tyler looked up from his phone where he's been browsing Twitter and his mentions one day. "What's _Boyfriend Tag_?"

That question is the reason why Dylan is fidgeting in his usual spot at his desk, poking at the camera for the twentieth time, and refusing to look at Hoech who's sprawled on the bed behind him. It turned out that the question was prompted by what Tyler says was about the hundredth request sent to him on twitter by his fans. He shrugged it off before, because he had no idea what it meant, but with so many repeats of the same thing, he caved and asked Dylan about it.

"Hey, you sure you want to do this?" Dylan asks eventually, when he's done adjusting the camera so it can capture two people instead of just him as it normally would.

"It's not like we're going public with _us_ ," Tyler says and waves a hand between them. "There aren't any hidden creepy questions, are there?"

Dylan shakes his head. He looked up the most common lists of questions, and chose the one that he hoped they'd both be comfortable with. Neither of them likes to talk about _them_ in public, so he's expecting some awkwardness, but he did agree with Tyler that at least this way, the questions are in their hands and not some overly curious interviewer.

"Okay, ready? I'll do the intro later, let's just do the questions now," Dylan says quickly, and he turns to the camera as Tyler moves to sit next to him.

"Ready," Tyler says when he's in the chair, glasses tipped down a little as he reads the first question that Dylan has highlighted on the screen.

"Okay, question one," Dylan reads it out loud, "He’s sitting in front of the tv what is on the screen? Oh, I know this one," he says before Tyler gets a chance to say anything. "Game of Thrones, rewatch number… I think you're on twenty now?" The last words are punctuated with a grin, and when Dylan glances over, he can see the faint blush on Tyler's cheeks.

"Should I try to argue that?" Tyler asks, and shakes his head.

"Well, you could _try_ ," Dylan teases. "Okay, now do me."

The moment the words are out of his mouth, it registers with his brain how they can be interpreted. Dylan doesn't get a chance to rephrase the line -- he knows he'll get a chance to edit the video, so he's not worried about messing up -- because Tyler immediately starts chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Dylan grumbles, though he is fighting back laughter. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Just answer the question."

Tyler takes another moment to stop laughing, and he nudges his elbow into Dylan's side playfully before he answers.

"A Mets game."

"I'm… no, I can't argue that one," Dylan concedes. "So that's a point each for this question."

They have decided to do a points system, mostly because they're both insanely competitive at times and also because it would make for more fun viewing. Dylan is actually debating whether to make it a challenge for his subscribers -- release a short 'guess how we did' teaser for the video and have people comment with their picks for who got more answers right.

Once they're both done laughing completely, they move on to the other questions -- some are simple, like their shoe size that makes Tyler's ears turn bright red when Dylan proudly states "eleven" with a cheeky grin; others turn into a playful argument, like when Dylan tries to get a peek at Tyler's eyes for the eye color question -- and before they know it, they're almost finishing the list.

"You bake a cake for his birthday, what cake is it?" Dylan reads off the screen, and he turns to Tyler with an eager expression.

"Oh god, I tried this and it backfired on me spectacularly," Tyler says after a quick groan. "Let's say I would _not_ be baking anything, and instead order from this cupcake place he loves to the point of addiction."

"Hey!" Dylan protests weakly, though just the mention of the bakery is enough to make him want to go get some of their cupcakes. "It's true though, Hoech is great at a lot of things in the kitchen," he says, and accompanies the words with a wink, "but baking is not one of them."

"That's why I'm in charge of the barbecue and you supply the sugary things," Tyler shrugs.

"Division of labor, that's right," Dylan nods. "Though I don’t know why you won't let me flip some burgers at times."

"Posey's eyebrows," Tyler says, and Dylan cringes in response.

"Okay, fair, but that was _one time_ ," he still tries to defend himself.

"Better be safe than sorry," Tyler tells him, but his tone and expression are fond. "Plus, the cookies you make are the best."

"See guys, this is what I will never understand," Dylan looks into the camera, and then glances back to Tyler. "This guy has the _worst_ sweet tooth, and yet looks ridiculously ripped. If it wasn't for the insanely early gym sessions, I'd be even more confused. Still, crazy," he finishes and his eyes turn to Tyler's torso, covered by a loose T-shirt.

"And on that note," Tyler quickly jumps in, eager to change the topic. "Does he play any sports?"

"Oh man, what sports do you _not_ do, Hoech?" Dylan asks, playing along. "Does surfing count? I say it does. Then baseball, basketball, _tennis_ that one time with Colton," he says with a laugh when Tyler groans at the memory.

He got roped into a tennis challenge almost immediately after befriending Colton on a project, and is still refusing to accept any other requests for 'friendly games'.  It's one of the things that Dylan likes to tease him about, because Tyler strikes up friendships easily and it tends to lead to situations he doesn't know how to get himself out of.

"Okay, your turn," Dylan points to the question, and grins.

Tyler knows all too well that Dylan doesn't _hate_ sports, but that he prefers to watch instead of participating. They both do like to play baseball, so he mentions that at first, but then his eyes roam around the room they're in, and he can't stop himself from laughing.

"No, wait, scratch baseball, though I know you love it," he says, and looks at Dylan. "But _Mario Kart_."

Dylan throws his hands up and laughs, unable to respond to the earnest tone with which Tyler stated his answer.

"Dude, there's nothing more to add. That's it," Dylan finally manages to say, still laughing, mostly at the victorious expression in Tyler's face.

They get through the second-to-last question easily, Tyler admitting that surfing is his _thing_ andthat he could spend most of his day out there, Dylan shrugging as he nods towards the gaming corner in the room. It's Tyler who reads the last question on the list that Dylan found.

"What is one unique talent that he has?"

Dylan wags his eyebrows in Tyler's direction, and smirks when he sees the blush creeping up Tyler's neck.

"Nope, none, can't think of anything, he's completely ordinary and boring," Tyler deadpans a moment later, when he looks away from Dylan and into the camera with determination.

"Oh screw you," Dylan huffs. "Tyler's talent is to be obnoxiously happy and content and unflappable. Seriously, I don't know anyone who is as chill as this guy when faced with cameras and interviewers and fans. He's seriously sunshine in human form. Also, he looks good in black shirts."

"Lies," Tyler tries to protest, but Dylan levels him with a look that Tyler has come to know as the 'shut up and take a compliment' one that he knows better than to fight. "Okay, seriously now, Dylan is a way better actor than he'd want all of you to think. I know he isn't aiming for that career, and sometimes I wonder if it's for the better, because he has more talent in his little finger than most actors his age."

"Dude," Dylan blushes and ducks his head. "But that's not _unique_ ," he tries to deflect.

"It is," Tyler insists. "But okay, unique talent, let me think… oh yes, the talent to stumble over _every single thing in the room_ when you're walking through it, especially at two in the morning."

Dylan grabs a pillow from the bed behind them, and tries -- unsuccessfully -- to aim it at Tyler's head. Of course, Tyler ducks and immediately retaliates when he plucks the pillow off the floor, which leads to a semi-serious battle for the pillow as they're both trying not to laugh.

"Okay, okay," Dylan finally pauses and tries to catch his breath as he looks back into the camera. "That's all from us, we'll calculate the score now and declare the winner," he adds, pointing to himself.

"Bye guys!" Tyler calls out and throws the pillow in Dylan's direction again just as the light on the camera goes off.

"You are _insufferable_ ," Dylan grunts as he lands on top of Tyler, who is for some reason sprawled on the floor. "Thank you, though," he says quietly when they both stop moving.

"For what?" Tyler asks.

"For doing the video," Dylan explains. "For playing along when you could've said no easily."

"Wait, do you think I mind being on camera with you?" Tyler frowns.

"No, I know you don't, but…"

"I really, _really_ don't mind," Tyler says earnestly. "I mean, a sex tape would be a little too much maybe, but this was cool."

" _Maybe_?" Dylan questions with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Maybe," Tyler whispers, and lifts up to kiss Dylan. "Later. For us."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [rebloggable on tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/127820252224)  
> 


End file.
